


Not so Perfect Self Control

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell boasts of his self control. So you cook up a challenge for him.





	Not so Perfect Self Control

“I can break out of this easily you know?”

You smirked at Cell, sitting on his hard thighs. He had his wrists bound and tied to the metal headboard as he reclined on a few pillows, supporting his unique anatomy.

“That's the point. You said you had perfect self control. So make use of it and don’t break out.”

He rolled his eyes. “You will get bored before I even break a sweat.”

You cast him a smirk of your own before you skated your fingertips over the erect shaft before you. Barely touching the flesh. Cell did not react other then shifting his shoulders to be a little more comfortable.

You traced veins with ghost touches, random patterns following after. Minutes of those ghost touches on his cock. Cell however did not react.

But you were patient.

Your fingers grazed over the tip after a long time on the shaft. Cell’s breath hitched then. And so you focused there, using a little more pressure as you massage the glands of his cock gently. You chanced a look up at his face, and his cheeks were growing purple.

You cast Cell a grin and pressed a little harder, moved your fingers a little faster. He was soon leaking pre, and his jaw muscles were flexing.

Then you stopped, and dragged your fingers back down to his shaft. He made a disgruntled sound, the metal bed frame creaking. But otherwise he behaved.

You repeated the action a few times, and soon Cell’s face was a deep purple, his brows creased heavily as he worked his jaw. You just kept smiling at him, noting how his arms shook and how the tendons on his fists stood out with how hard he was clenching them.

“You’re doing better than I thought you would.” you said, scooting back a little more, leaning over and running your tongue over the tip of him. He made an actual gasp at that, and when you looked up at him again he wasn’t looking at you.

He was embarrassed. How cute. You looked back down and gave a few more soft licks, the base of his cock in your hand. You took it into your mouth, sucking and licking, but just barely.

Cell was breathing through his nose in short huffs. And you kept going, stopping long enough to speak. “You can’t cum yet.”

“I-I’m not even close.” he hissed, his ffists shaking as you kept sucking the head of his cock.

You knew he was full of it, so you took mercy on him and stopped, glancing at the clock a moment. An hour of teasing and he had not broken his bonds and had his way with you yet. “Well then I think you can take another hour of this before you can cum.”

Cell made a strangled laugh. “Another hour? I ahhhh…” he hissed as you took him back in your mouth, his cock twitching in your hand, “Now dear, I do believe this deal had nothing to do with me holding back an… an orgasm.”

He was keeping his voice level, but a good lick made it waver. You ignored him, and kept up the teasing motions. This time you kept going, even though you felt more pre on your tongue, and you felt his thighs stiffen.

You squeezed the base of his cock when he came, and Cell snarled. You pulled away, letting him go when the twitching stopped. A half fulfilled orgasm. You smiled at him, wiping your mouth, and he glared at you.

“Hmm. I’m hungry.” You turned away from him, intending to leave him there while you made a snack. But with a snap, his hand reached out and grabbed your shoulder.

He was glaring now, his teeth bared. “You will just leave me here like this? Me?” he flipped you below him, his pink eyes narrowed. “You want to break my self control? Fine, then let's see how well you deal with my control being broken, dearest.”

He might not of held out as long as you wanted, but you were not going to complain. 

Not yet at least.


End file.
